Through you
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Alors qu'ils enquêtent sur le meurtre d'un des businessman les plus influents de l'île, Steve et Danny se lancent chacun dans une remise en question sur leur façon de voir l'autre. McDanno
1. Through you, I forgot my loneliness

Salut, salut ! Voilà ma première fic sur Hawaï 5-0 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez 8D !

**Résumé :** Alors qu'ils enquêtent sur le meurtre d'un businessman les plus influents de l'île, Steve et Danny se lancent chacun dans une remise en question sur leur façon de voir l'autre.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing :** McDanno (Steve/Danny)

**Disclamer :** La série _Hawaï 5-0_ ne m'appartient pas TT_TT**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Through you, I forgot my loneliness**  
**_

* * *

Vide. Comme toujours, Steve était le premier arrivé au QG des 5-0 et à chaque fois qu'il s'y retrouvait seul, l'ancien _Seal_ se sentait comme chez lui : un grand espace, impersonnel et désert... Depuis la mort de son père, il ne ressentait que trop cette effroyable solitude qu'il avait étouffée par le travail chez les _Navi Seal_ et qu'il noyait maintenant à la tête de l'unité 5-0 d'Hawaï. Mais comme toujours, c'était sans compter sur ce cher Danno qui avait l'air de descendre de la lune chaque matin et qui débarquait tout les jours avec cette cravate ridicule. Lorsqu'il le voyait arriver, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire amusé, ce qui n'échappait jamais au lieutenant de police.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire McGarrett ?_ soupira Danny.

_- Jolie cravate._

_- Oh c'est pas vrai, ça va encore duré longtemps cette association anti-cravate ? Je fais honneur à l'identité policière des États d'Amérique ! Alors qu'on soit à Hawaï ou pas, je ne l'enlèverai pas. C'est clair ?_

_- Très clair monsieur le lieutenant de police !_ ricana Steve.

_- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es un vrai gamin._

_- Hey !_

_- Si, si ! Un vrai gamin ! _conclu Danny.

Mais leur petite chamaillerie prit rapidement fin, lorsque Kono et Shin arrivèrent à leur tour. La jeune femme leur jeta un regard amusé lorsqu'elle les vit se jeter des vannes à la figure, comme deux écoliers de 10 ans.

_- Encore en train de vous chercher des poux dans la tête, les enfants ?_ demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

_- Salut Kono ! Shin, _salua Steve.

_- Salut McGarrett. Jolie cravate Danny, _ajouta Shino.

_- Mais ça suffit avec ma cravate, oui ?_

Danny fit faussement la moue pour signifier son ennui. Qu'avaient-ils tous avec sa cravate ? Elle était très jolie en plus ! Un cadeau de Grace ! Steve le regarda en ricanant puis se tourna vers les deux cousins. Il brancha une clé USB à la table numérique et ouvrit un fichier lourd de plusieurs Méga octets.

_- Ouah, c'est quoi tout ça ? _demanda Kono.

_- C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici. Je tiens ce fichier du gouverneur._

_- Mais c'est... Wo Fat ? _constata Danny.

_- En effet. On avait perdu sa trace depuis 2 mois, mais la semaine dernière il a été repéré aux abords d'Honolulu, _expliqua Steve.

_- Et il est où maintenant ?_

_- D'après les informateurs du gouverneur, il serait en ce moment même en train de traiter avec Shing Wu, un négociant en armes lourdes._

_- Il faut intervenir_, conclu Shin.

_- On ne peut pas,_ intervint Steve._ Shing Wu ne travaille pas à la solde de Wo Fat. Il aura surement prit des dispositions pour se retirer en cas de traquenard._

Mais alors qu'il disait cela, le téléphone de Kono se mit à sonner et le thème de _Dark Vador_ retentit.

_- Jolie sonnerie,_ ricana Danny.

_- C'est Max. **Salut Max ! Quoi de neuf ? (…) Comprit. On arrive tout de suite. Merci Max.**_

_- Alors ? Que voulait Dark Vador ?_ demanda Steve.

_- On vient de trouver un corps._

_- Où ça ?_

_- Au Gota Hôtel, dans la 34e rue,_ précisa Kono.

_- Très bien. Kono et Shin vous vous rendez sur place. Danny, tu viens avec moi. On va rendre une petite visite au gouverneur._

_- Okay, à tout à l'heure ! _dirent les deux hawaïens avant de quitter le QG en 4e vitesse.

Steve récupéra alors la clé USB branchée à la table et fit signe à Danny de le suivre. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Steve conduisit, calmement pour une fois, jusqu'aux bureaux du gouvernement hawaïen.

* * *

Steve avait passé plus d'un quart d'heure avec le gouverneur à discuter d'un éventuel plan d'assaut sur les trafics de Shing Wu, dans le but de faire sortir Wo Fat de son trou. Danny avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, et Steve avait finalement réussit à obtenir gain de cause. Le lieutenant avait d'ailleurs ricané intérieurement : selon lui, Steve aurait pu vendre un canard en plastique au plus grand des taxidermistes en le persuadant qu'il s'agissait là d'une technique révolutionnaire d'empaillage ; alors pour ce qui était d'un plan bancal visant à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, rien de plus facile. Alors, une fois la bonne parole rependue dans les bureaux du gouvernement, Steve et Danny se rendirent sur la scène de crime, à 20 minutes de là.

Kono et Shin étaient déjà en train d'interroger les éventuels témoins lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Gota Hôtel. Le corps était étendu face contre terre dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, la tête entre les portes automatiques. Kono s'avança vers Steve et Danny et leur expliqua les premières constatations.

_- La victime s'appelle Niels Mitch, 35 ans, businessman, marié, pas d'enfants, aucun antécédents judiciaire, pas de casier. C'est une femme de chambre qui l'a trouvé à 6h20 ce matin au début de son service, _expliqua-t-elle.

_- Un règlement de compte ?_ demanda Danny.

_- On en sait rien pour l'instant. Personne dans cet hôtel ne semblait le connaître. Il est descendu seul._

_- Comment est-il mort ?_ demanda Steve.

_- Par empoisonnement, _intervint Max. _Le meurtrier a imbibé le bouton de l'ascenseur avec un concentré très puissant de __tétrodotoxine_. _C'est une neurotoxine très virulente que l'on prélève dans une variété très rare d'algue rouge, la __Rhodophyta_._ Elle agit comme asphyxiant. C'est une des toxines les plus dangereuses du marché à cause des horribles tortures qu'elle inflige : elle atteint le système nerveux en moins de 30 secondes et provoque une ataxie_. _Ensuite, aphagie, dysphonie, dilatation des pupilles, hyperventilation, perte du contrôle musculaire, hémorragies __pétéchiales__, __cyanose__ des lèvres, puis mort par arrêt respiratoire et enfin arrêt cardiaque par collapsus. Le meurtrier ne voulait laisser aucune chance de survie à sa victime._

_- On a affaire à un expert, _suggéra Danny.

_- Cependant, la tétrodotoxine ne se prélève pas uniquement dans la_ _Rhodophyta_, _qui est une algue trop rare. On en trouve également dans les glandes surrénales du poisson Tétraodon, plus communément appelé __Fugu__. La synthèse de la tétrodotoxine est longue et laborieuse. Sa rareté est telle que la cuisson du Fugu est devenue une affaire d'état au Japon. Alors soit votre coupable est un excellent chimiste que j'ai hâte de rencontrer, soit il connait du monde... A en juger par l'état du corps, je dirais que le meurtrier disposait d'une dose suffisante pour tuer un éléphant de 4 tonnes, _ajouta Max.

_- C'est un meurtre réfléchit mais perpétré sous l'impulsion de la colère. C'est un sérieux règlement de compte, _jugea Steve.

Danny et Steve regardèrent le corps l'espace d'un instant. Son visage face contre terre n'était pas visible, mais ses membres gonflés et bleuit par l'hémorragie suffirent aux deux enquêteurs pour comprendre la violence et l'atrocité de la mort de cet homme. Les voyant ainsi observer la victime, Max intervint.

_- Le pauvre homme a affreusement souffert avant de rendre l'âme... Il a agonisé pendant 2 bonnes minutes, peut-être plus._

Steve appela alors Shin et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. L'hawaïen mit alors fit à son interrogatoire avec le responsable de l'hôtel et s'avança vers McGarrett.

_- Shin, trouve moi les vidéos de surveillance. Si notre coupable a touché à l'ascenseur, il doit être __sur les bandes._

Shin acquiesça et se retira avec le responsable pour obtenir les vidéos de l'ascenseur. Kono reprit alors son explication pour Steve et Danny.

_- On a interrogé la jeune femme qui a trouvé le corps. Elle ne connaissait pas la victime et dit l'avoir trouvé dans cet état. Quand elle a appelé l'ascenseur ce matin pour nettoyer les étages, les portes se sont ouvertes et le corps est tombé en travers de l'ascenseur. D'après elle, il était déjà au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'elle est a appuyé sur le bouton._

_- Donc la victime était en train de descendre quand le poison a fait effet,_ conclu Danny.

_- La toxine a seulement été déposée sur le bouton RDC. Le meurtrier savait ce qu'il faisait et avait anticipé les déplacements de sa victime, _confirma Kono.

_- Bien, il va falloir qu'on visionne les vidéos surveillances... _décida Steve. _Retournons au QG._

_- On te suit ! _annonça Danny.

* * *

_- Alors, d'après la police d'Hawaï, Niels Mitch était un des businessman les plus influant de l'île. Il travaillait à la "__MIRARI_ _inc." __comme responsable commercial de la plupart des chaîne de restaurant de l'état d'Hawaï. Sa femme s'appelle Saly Mitch. Elle vit à quelque kilomètres d'ici, à l'est de Waikiki Beach, _expliqua Kono pendant que Shin branchait les enregistrements vidéo.

_- Il est aussi blanc qu'un nouveau né. Alors qui aurait pu en vouloir à Monsieur Propre ? _demanda Danny avec humour.

Steve observa son ami en ricanant et se tourna vers Shino. L'agent de police lança les enregistrements.

_- Voilà notre victime. Il entre dans l'ascenseur à 3h04 avec notre tueur. Il appui sur le bouton... Là il ressent les premiers effet de la neurotoxine, et regardez... Là ! _dit-il en faisant un arrêt sur image. _Vous voyez là ? Il reconnaît son assassin._

_- Il n'a pas l'air surprit de le voir, _constata Steve.

_- Et c'est pas tout. Mitch chute à terre et commence à convulser. Les portes s'ouvrent et l'assassin sort. A aucun moment on ne voit son visage._

Steve se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes et regarda Kono et Shin.

_- Vous deux, vous allez rendre visite à la famille. Je veux savoir s'il a reçu des menaces ou si il avait des problèmes en ce moment. Danny, tu viens avec moi. On retourne sur la scène de crime._

Tous acquiescèrent et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce n'est qu'un début, mais j'espère que ça vous intrigue ;D Le pairing se formera progressivement, pas de panique =^w^=  
**


	2. Through you, I got a life I never had

Salut, salut ! Voici en exclusivité, le grand, le beau, l'incroyable... chapitre 2 ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à publier cette suite, qui ne marque qu'un début ! Mouahahah ! 8D

**Disclamer** : Je suis le génial inventeur (la géniale inventeuse é_ê ?) de cette enquête ! Mais la série _Hawaii Five-0_ n'est pas à moi TT_TT

**Pairing :** McDanno (Steve/Danny)

**Résumé :** J'ai envie de dire... C'est écrit là-haut !

Enjoy 8)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Through you, I got a life I never had before_

* * *

Shin et Kono arrivèrent enfin chez la femme de la victime. En descendant de la voiture, la jeune policière soupira : annoncer un décès n'était jamais très agréable. Shin observa sa cousine d'un oeil bienveillant et posa une main sur son épaule.

_- T'en fais pas cousine, je m'en charge._

Kono acquiesça. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à renouveler l'expérience. Alors, pour en finir au plus vite, elle s'avança vers l'immense demeure des Mitch et sonna à la grille.

**- _Oui ?_**

_- Bonjour Madame. Unité 5-0, police d'Hawaï. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser_, dit-elle en montrant sa plaque à la caméra.

**- _Madame Mitch va vous recevoir. Ne bougez pas, je vous ouvre._**

_- Merci._

La grille s'ouvrit alors lentement sur le petit parc qui devançait la maison et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança vers les deux agents.

_- Bienvenue. Madame Mitch vous attends dans le salon. Je vous y conduit._

Kono et Shin la remercièrent et lui emboitèrent le pas, non sans se regarder d'un air étonné. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant ladite Madame Mitch, assise sur l'un des canapés. La jeune femme, incroyablement jeune, leur fit signe de s'asseoir face à elle.

_- Merci Elora. Vous pouvez vous retirer, dit-elle à l'attention de sa gouvernante._

_- Très bien, Madame._

Saly se tourna alors vers Shin et Kono.

_- Donc, que me vaut la visite des 5-0 ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Madame_, commença Shin. _Nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre mari ce matin, au Gota Hôtel._

Saly se figea soudain, visiblement extrêmement choquée.

_- Quoi...?_

_- Toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte, mais nous devons savoir si votre mari avait des ennemis ou de quelconques ennuis ces derniers temps._

Saly déglutit avec douleur avant de parvenir à répondre.

_- N-Non, Niels était très respecté dans son travail. Tout le monde l'adorait, il était la joie incarné_, dit-elle en essuyant une larme disgracieuse qui s'échappait de ses yeux rouges.

_- Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de menace, vous n'avez subit aucun cambriolage ?_ demanda Kono.

_- Non,il ne m'a rien dit de ce genre. Et notre maison est très bien gardée vous savez. Comment est-il mort ?_

Shin et Kono se regardèrent, ça pour être bien gardée, elle était bien gardée cette maison.

_- Nous sommes désolés madame, mais pour les besoins de l'enquête nous ne pouvont pas encore vous communiquer la cause du décès, _répondit Kono.

_- A-t-il souffert ? _demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Malheureusement..._

Saly ne parvint alors plus à se retenir et fondit en larmes devant les deux agents. Shin, prit de pitié pour la jeune femme, se leva et entraina sa cousine par le bras.

_- Nous allons nous retirer. Merci pour votre aide madame. Et encore toutes nos condoléances pour votre perte._

_- Merci..._ souffla madame Mitch entre deux sanglots.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la demeure, Elora, la gouvernante, leur chuchota quelques mots avant de les reconduire à la grille.

_- J'ai entendu votre conversation. Vous savez, ça fait plus de 12 ans que je travaille ici. Si Monsieur avait quelque chose à se reprocher, vous ne trouverez rien ici. Allez plutôt voir ses collègues. Ils en sauront certainement plus long que Madame à son sujet..._

_- Merci à vous, _répondit Kono.

_- De rien. Au revoir._

_- Au revoir._

Les deux cousins remontèrent donc dans la voiture et se rendirent au siège commercial de la _MIRARI inc._

* * *

Danny se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Cette violente sensation le forçait à s'accrocher à se qu'il avait sous la main et le sang lui montant à la tête, il avait chaud. Très chaud. Malgré ça, Steve ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de ralentir le rythme. Tout cela était pour lui, un grand moment d'extase. Et malgré les supplications de Danny, il éprouvait un malin plaisir à accélérer à chaque gémissements de son équipier.

-_ S-teee-ve... Je t'en pris, r-ralentit un peu-eu._

_- Pour quoi faire Danno ? Tu n'aimes pas quand j'accélère ?_

Cette réplique eu un effet boostant sur Danny qui desserra légèrement sa cravate pour respirer.

- _Décidément pas ! On va sur une scène de crime ! Pas la peine de conduire comme un ambulancier ! _hurla-t-il en s'accrochant un peu plus à la poignée au dessus de la portière.

Steve ricana en prenant un virage plutôt serré.

- _Mais je conduis toujours comme ça, Danno._

_- Et ben retourne à l'école, psychopathe !_

_- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne dérange personne._

_- T'es un grand malade, tu le sais ça ? Et pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui conduit MA voiture, hein ? _demanda Danny.

Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Steve s'arrêta soudainement sur le parking de l'hôtel qui avait vu le drame.

- _Je crois que je vais vomir,_ se plaignit Danny.

-_ Ah non ! Tu fais ça dehors, hein !_

_- Ouais ben ça va ! C'est quand même de ta faute au départ._

Steve ricana de nouveau. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus amusant que de voir Danny subir les effets secondaires de sa conduite de Seal. Et puis il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, même Max le disait : ce genre de véhicule était conçu pour être conduit de cette manière. Une fois Danny remit de ses émotions, ils entrèrent enfin dans l'hôtel et retournèrent à l'ascenseur. Le corps n'était naturellement plus là, Max l'ayant emmené à la morgue pour continuer son examen. Une bande « _Crime scene – Dot not cross _» avait été déroulée le long du couloir et tout autour du hall de l'ascenseur. Quelques policiers étaient toujours sur place pour recueillir les derniers témoignages et relever les identités des personnes présentes dans l'hôtel à l'heure du meurtre. Steve et Danny s'avancèrent alors vers l'un des policiers et l'interrompirent dans son interrogatoire.

-_ Dites-moi, qui est le responsable de l'accueil entre minuit et 6h ? _demanda Danny.

- _Ah, c'est lui là-bas. L'homme en rouge et noir à côté de la principale témoin._

_- Merci._

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers le responsable et lui firent signe. La jeune femme qui avait découvert le corps jugea donc bon de se retirer, mais Danny lui conseilla de se joindre à eux.

-_ Restez mademoiselle, on a besoin de vous aussi._

_- Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ? _demanda Steve en montrant une photo du tueur au responsable.

- _A vrai dire, sans un visage il me sera difficile de vous dire si je l'ai déjà vu. Par contre j'ai effectivement aperçu un homme habillé comme ça. Il avait l'air de savoir ou il allait, donc il n'est pas passé à l'accueil, _répondit l'intéressé.

- _Et vous mademoiselle ? _demanda Steve en lui montrant la photo à son tour.

- _Non. Ses vêtement ne me disent rien._

_- Bien... Merci de votre aide. Restez dans les parages, on pourrait avoir d'autres questions pour vous, _remercia Danny.

Steve et Danny retournèrent au près du policier et lui demandèrent la liste des réservations effectuées dans l'hôtel. Mais alors que Danny récupérait la feuille si précieuse, Steve lui souffla deux mots à l'oreille.

- _Danny, regarde le mec là-bas. Il ne nous a pas quitté des yeux une seule fois depuis qu'on est arrivés._

_- Oui j'avais remarqué._

Alors, le plus naturellement possible, les deux 5-0 s'avancèrent vers le jeune homme au comportement suspect et l'apostrophèrent. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le rejoindre, le suspect se mit à courir et s'enfuit par les escaliers de secours. Steve et Danny réagirent au quart de tour et se précipitèrent à sa suite. Steve fut le premier arrivé dans la cage d'escalier et se pencha par dessus la barrière pour déterminer la trajectoire du fuyard. Il constata avec satisfaction que l'imbécile avait fait le choix de monter sur les toits de l'hôtel. Le visage néanmoins très sérieux, il se mit à enjamber les marches 3 par 3 pour le rattraper au plus vite. Danny, quand à lui, était sortit de l'imposant bâtiment et avait emprunté l'escalier extérieur. Mais, visiblement conscient d'être prit au piège, le suspect décida de sortir avant d'atteindre les toits, encore 10 étages plus hauts. Il s'enfuit alors à 11e étage : l'étage des piscines, sauna, hammam et autres installations détentes. Steve y parvint quelques secondes après lui et, tout en courant à sa poursuite, sortit son portable de sa poche.

- _Danny !_

_- __**C'est pas vraiment l'heure de téléphoner, McGarrett !**_ répondit l'intéressé, sentant bien que Steve n'avait encore attrapé le fuyard.

- _11e étage !_

_- J'y suis, _dit-il alors, en ouvrant la porte de secours qu'il venait d'atteindre.

Alors que Williams pénétrait tout juste dans le bâtiment, à l'opposé de Steve, le suspect se précipita vers lui. Mais le jeune homme du s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit Danny devant la porte de secours. Essoufflé, il tenta vainement de se diriger vers les piscines. Mais Danny à ses trousses, il ne nota pas la présence de douches automatiques sur son passage et alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'espace de baignade, il glissa mollement sur le carrelage blanc. Danny traversa les douches automatiques à son tour et se jeta sur le suspect, visiblement très énervé d'avoir été décoiffé à cause d'une petite racaille. Steve arriva alors à son tour et voyant que Danny maitrisait la situation, prit grand soin d'éviter les douches. Malheureusement, le blond, n'ayant pas de menottes sur lui, dû se séparer de sa magnifique cravate bleue marine pour attacher les poignets de l'individu.

- _Ah ! Tu l'enlèves enfin cette cravate !_

_- Ma conscience professionnelle s'arrête là où les situations bizarres commencent, _sourit Danny. _Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit à ta super réplique aujourd'hui ? _demanda-t-il alors qu'il se relevait en entrainant le suspect avec lui.

Steve sourit à son ami et le regarda de la tête au pied. Le pauvre Danny était trempé.

- _Boucles-le Danno, _ricana-t-il.

Danny passa alors une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et embarqua le suspect. Steve suivit son équipier des yeux, presque étonné de le voir sans sa cravate. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Habituellement, Danny ressemblait davantage à un flic sortit de l'école de police avec les meilleures notes et un balais dans le derrière. Mais étrangement, sans sa cravate, il ressemblait plus à un agent confirmé qui connaissait toutes les ficelles du métiers. Et dans cette optique, Steve ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le corps mouillé de Danny, sa chemise blanche lui collant au torse, le rendait vraiment désirable.

Chassant alors ces étranges idées de son esprit, Steve rejoignit son ami jusqu'aux escaliers de secours et ils descendirent jusqu'au parking. Danny fit monter le suspect dans la voiture et regarda Steve s'asseoir à son tour.

- _Danny ? _demanda Steve en se penchant vers la fenêtre du passager.

- _Hein ?_

_- Tu montes ?_

_- Je suis trempé..._

_- Oui, j'avais remarqué, _répondit l'ancien Seal en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur le torse mouillé de son équipier.

Mais se faisant à l'idée que sa voiture devait finir par morfler un jour ou l'autre, Danny ouvrit la portière et posa ses fesses mouillées sur le cuir presque neuf du bolide. Alors, à peine eût-il fermé la porte, que Steve démarra en trombe et conduisit jusqu'au QG, non sans tirer un certain plaisir dans l'expression effrayée de leur passager.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, qu'en pensez-vous =3 ?**


	3. Through you, I can express my happiness

**Bijouuuuuur ! Yé soui tré zan routard ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente (ça doit presque faire plus d'un an que j'ai pas publié la suite ^^') *se flagelle***** Bref, la voilà, en espérant que votre intérêt sera toujours au rendez-vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Through you, I can express my happyness_

* * *

Un vrai gamin. Danny observait son coéquipier d'un oeil amusé. Peu un importe la façon dont il le voyait, lors d'un interrogatoire l'ancien Seal s'amusait comme un gamin. Certes, il avait souvent l'air très en colère contre son suspect et était parfois même un peu violent, mais Danny le savait : Steve était comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël. La preuve en était qu'il continuait encore et toujours de l'affubler de ce merveilleux surnom qui sonnait si moqueur dans sa bouche.

_- Dis- moi Danno, tu crois que le service que me doit le gouverneur est toujours d'actualité ?_

Danny soupira. Il allait encore faire son numéro de méchant flic devant le suspect.

_- Il me semble bien, oui._

_- Parfait. Appelles-le et dis-lui qu'on a un volontaire pour les essais militaires sur cibles mouvantes. Je crois qu'il sera ravi, _expliqua Steve en forçant le suspect à se lever.

_- Hein ? Quoi ? Attendez !_

Gagné. Une fois de plus. Steve se retourna doucement vers l'homme qui gesticulait maladroitement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Danny se massa machinalement l'arrête du nez : il allait en entendre parler encore longtemps de celle-là.

Fort de son interrogatoire quasiment bouclé, McGarrett força le jeune homme à se rasseoir et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas volontaire ?_ ricana-t-il.

_- Non ! J'ai rien fais pour mériter ça moi ! Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi ?_ cria-t-il, effrayé.

_- T'entends ça Danno ? Il n'a rien fait. Pourquoi l'as-tu arrêté alors ?_

_- Voyons voir... Ah, j'y suis ! Peut-être parce qu'il a fuit en courant lorsqu'on s'est approché de lui ? Ou peut-être parce qu'à cause de lui ma voiture est dégueulasse..._

_- Oh... C'est mauvais pour toi mon pote, t'as sali sa voiture... _ironisa Steve à en chuchotant à l'oreille du suspect.

A cette occasion, Danny eût l'étrange impression qu'il venait de constater un détail frustrant. Rien de bien grave de prime abord, mais Steve semblait vraiment très proche de ce suspect. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il continuait de s'approcher encore à mesure qu'il parlait, à tel point que le suspect lui-même ressentit le besoin de reculer la tête pour garder ses distances.

_- Si tu nous disait pourquoi tu as fuit tout à l'heure ?_ exigea Steve.

Alors, craquant sous la pression et sa position inconfortable, le suspect se lança dans une rétrospective des derniers jours.

- _Y'a un mec qui m'a abordé dans la rue ce matin. Il voulait que j'récupère quelque chose dans une des chambres de l'hôtel._

_- Il voulais que tu récupères quoi ?_

_- J'sais pas. Il m'a dis que je le saurais quand j'le verrais..._

_- Combien il t'as payé ? _demanda Danny.

- _Il m'a filé 2000 dollars._

Steve se redressa alors vers Danny et s'approcha de lui, presqu'autant qu'il ne l'était du suspect.

- _Avec une somme pareille, ça devait pas être une valise..._ dit-il à voix basse.

Danny ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à se concentrer sur autre chose que la distance à laquelle il se trouvait de son vis-à-vis.

Une fois les informations souhaitées obtenues, Steve relâcha le jeune délinquant et lui intima de ne plus jouer à l'idiot sur ses scènes de crime. C'est à ce moment précis que Kono et Shin pénétrèrent dans le QG, le regard grave.

- _Tiens, Shin, Kono ! Vous tombez bien, on vient de relâcher un témoin_, sourit Steve. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda-t-il en voyant leur air.

_- Nous avons rencontré la femme de la victime_, dirent-ils en choeur alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la table interactive. _Selon elle, Niels Mitch était blanc comme neige. Mais nous sommes allez voir à son bureau sur les conseils de sa gouvernante._

Steve et Danny s'approchèrent à leur tour et regardèrent les documents que Kono faisait apparaître sur la surface tactile.

- _Le discours était bien différent à la MIRARI inc. Les collègues de Niels lui étaient visiblement très hostile._

_- Pourquoi ? _demanda Danny.

- _Fraude, détournement d'argent, vacances aux frais de l'entreprise. Mitch se servait dans les revenus de sa direction pour mener son petit train de vie agréable et sans vagues, _répondit Shino.

- _Mais ce n'est pas le seul fait troublant que nous aillons trouvé. D'après son agenda personnel, Mitch avait un voyage d'affaire d'une durée d'une semaine prévu pour l'Italie, il y a deux jours._

_- Mais il n'y est pas allé, _conclu Steve.

- _Exactement. Il se sentait certainement menacé._

Steve se mit alors à réfléchir. Tout ça n'était pas très logique. Si la victime était bel et bien menacée, pourquoi ne pas prendre l'opportunité de ce voyage à l'étranger pour fuir ? A moins que la menace ne vienne de son lieu de travail ? Il fallait en avoir le coeur net.

_- Shin ! Rattrape le témoin ! On en a pas fini avec lui !_ déclara soudain Steve.

Shin ne se posa pas la moindre la question et se précipita à la suite du témoin qu'il avait croisé en arrivant. Le jeune homme, encore effrayé par les mauvais traitements de Steve, s'était assit sur un banc face à l'immeuble et observait la mer frapper les rochers, gardant sa main posée sur son coeur, comme conscient d'avoir échappé de peu à une mort certaine. Shin s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

_- Hey ! Toi !_

Le jeune homme sursauta au contact de sa main et hurla presque de peur.

_- Hein ! Quoi !?_

_- On en a pas fini avec toi, viens !_

_- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Je veux pas m'approcher de lui !_

_- Steve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour te rendre effrayé à ce point ?_

_- Il a voulu m'envoyer sur les essais militaires de gouverneur !_

En entendant cela, Shin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner discrètement. Le jeune homme le regarda alors de travers. Quoi ? Il se moquait de lui !? Et bien il n'avait jamais été menacé de mort celui-là ! Voyant le regard désappointé du témoin, Shin se reprit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_- Excuse-moi si je rigole. C'est juste que Steve use souvent de ce genre de méthode. Surtout avec les jeunes. Vous êtes tous très impressionnables._

_- Quoi c'était juste du bluff ?_

_- Oh non, il en aurait été capable. Mais il ne t'aurait jamais menacé de le faire s'il avait su que tu ne craquerais pas._

_- Donc c'était du bluff !_

_- A ta place je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. Ce gars était Commandant dans la Navi. C'est un danger publique._

A cette annonce, le jeune homme déglutit. Finalement, il avait bel et bien échappé au pire.

_- Allez,_ dit Shin en se levant. _On a d'autres questions à te poser._

* * *

L'interrogatoire avait été concluant. Les 5-0 en riraient certainement encore pour longtemps : ce jeune garçon était vraiment le pire des imbéciles. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de 20 secondes de silence pesant et un regard noir de Steve pour le faire craquer sous la pression. Absolument effrayé par l'ex Navi Seal, le jeune homme, dénommé Joshua, avait raconté les moindres détails de sa vie depuis sa naissances jusqu'à ses projets futurs, trop effrayé pour répondre avec précision aux questions posées. Puis finalement, après lui avoir donné un grand verre d'eau et enfermé Steve à double tour dans son bureau, Danny parvint à obtenir les informations voulues.

-_ Bon. On a un nom,_ déclara Danny en allant chercher Steve dans son bureau.

-_ Le gars qui a commandé la fouille ? _demanda Steve, enfin libre.

_- Ouais. Un certain Eddy O'Connell. On a cherché son nom dans la base de donné, son nom n'est pas fiché._

_- O'Connell... Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dit quelque chose ? Kono ! Où est la liste des autorisations d'accès à l'ascenseur de l'hôtel ?_

_- C'est Danny qui l'a, _répondit-elle.

_- Danno._

_- Ouep, la voilà._

Danny tendit la liste à son ami, intrigué. Steve avait l'air tellement concentré quand il enquêtait sur ce genre d'affaire. Si sérieux. Il arrivait quelque fois à Danny de se prendre à l'observer pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Steve avait ce genre d'expression indéchiffrable qui captivait les gens malgré eux. Danny avait cessé de lutter et de se poser des questions. Le fait est qu'il était absolument absorbé par ce visage dur qu'arborait son ami dans sa réflexion.

_- Là !_

L'exclamation de Steve fit sursauter Danny qui avait oublié l'espace d'un instant ce que cherchait son vis-à-vis.

_- O'Connell. A réservé une chambre pour une durée de deux jours. A rendu les clefs ce matin avant l'arrivée du 5-0 sur place, _lu Steve. _Ce gars avait accès à l'ascenseur. Kono, trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur ce gars. D'après Joshua, il en avait après l'argent. Il va falloir qu'on fouille sa chambre d'hôtel. Danno, on y v-_

Mais alors que Steve se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, le thème de _Dark Vador_ retentit dans la pièce, sous les sourires amusés de Shin et Danny. Kono s'empressa donc de décrocher, sachant bien qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

_-** Salut Max ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oui ? Mmm... Okay. Ouais, on arrive tout de suite.**_

Kono raccrocha et posa ses yeux sur Steve.

-_ Max vient de trouver sur le corps un échantillon d'ADN qui n'appartient pas à la victime._

* * *

Steve et Danny arrivèrent à la morgue en moins de 10 minutes. Max les attendaient près du corps, en train de recoudre le thorax de ce pauvre Niels Mitch.

_- Salut Max, _dit Danny. _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a cette fois ? Un virus mutant vert fluo qui projète de conquérir la Terre en une nuit à coup de cuillères à soupes ?_

Steve se mit à sourire discrètement à l'humour de son collègue. Danny ne cesserait jamais de l'amuser. Même dans les situations les plus sérieuses.

_- Pas vraiment, _répondit Max, qui n'était visiblement pas touché par ce genre d'humour. _Comme je l'ai expliqué à l'agent Kono, notre victime a été sujette à une découverte intéressante. Un échantillon d'ADN. Ou devrais-je dire, un morceau de peau, coincé sous les ongles de notre victime._

_- On sait à qui il appartient ? _demanda Steve.

_- Malheureusement non. Il ne figure pas dans la base de données de la police._

_- Donc on a aucun indice, _constata Danny.

_- Je ne dirais pas ça. Les ongles de la victimes sont très courts. La possibilité pour qu'ils ramassent ce genre de preuve par accident est très peu élevée. On peut donc assumer que la victime s'est défendue. Elle a usé de toute sa force pour maintenir l'agresseur à distance. Cependant, comme vous le savez déjà, la victime n'était pas en grande forme dans ses derniers instants. Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons retrouvé que de la peau et pas de sang. Cet échantillon d'ADN est certainement celui de votre meurtrier. Tout ce que je peux vous dire en l'état actuel des choses, est que l'assassin est de race blanche._

Steve considéra les faits en silence quelques instants et se tourna vers Danny. D'un signe de tête, il fit passer le message à son collègue. Il savait qu'il avait comprit.

_- Merci Max. Je pense que nous avons de quoi faire avancer l'enquête maintenant._

Steve et Danny quittèrent la morgue pour se rendre au Gota Hôtel lorsque Shin les contacta.

_- **Alors Shino, vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur notre suspect ? **_demanda l'ancien Navi Seal. **_Dans la 35e rue ? Je vois. Okay, merci Shin. Prends Kono avec toi et rendez lui une petite visite. Hey, Shin ! T'as une photo du suspect ? Ouais merci._**

Steve raccrocha et observa le vide quelques secondes. Tout cela devenait bien étrange. Danny le regarda en silence, attendant le moindre signe de sa part, mais, comme d'habitude, fini par perdre patience.

_- Oh, McGarrett ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Shin vient de m'envoyer une photo du suspect. Eddy O'Connell vit dans la 35e rue. A deux pas de l'hôtel._

_- Quoi ? Mais-_

_- Pourquoi réserver une chambre dans un hôtel à quelques mètres de chez soi pour une durée de deux jours, si ce n'est pour des raisons suspectes ?_

_- Et bien, si vraiment il est le coupable, la femme de la victime devrait avoir deux ou trois trucs à nous raconter, tu crois pas ? _intervint Danny.

_- Allons-y. C'est moi qui conduit !_

_- Mon Dieu, faites que j'y survive aujourd'hui encore... _se plaignit le lieutenant de police.

_- Oh fais pas cette tête Danno, je suis toujours prudent quand je conduis !_

_- Ah ! Ah ! Et t'as fais l'école du rire aussi ?_

Steve ricana à cette remarque et mit le contact.

* * *

**Voilou ! La suite arrive bientôt (Biggest lie EVER !) 8D**


	4. Through you, I can smile again

**Et voici la suite sortie tout droit du four ! Remerciez X-Mannix, c'est grâce à sa review très encourageante que j'ai trouvé la force de vous pondre ce court (désolée) chapitre 4 \o/ !**

**Enjoy reading !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Through you, I can smile again_

* * *

Shin gara la voiture devant l'imposante grille de fer blanc qui délimitait l'immense propriété. Eddy O'Connell, banquier de son état, avait récemment fait l'acquisition de l'une des demeures les plus chères de la côte. Et évidement, à la vue du nombre conséquent de caméras disposées de part et d'autre de la propriété, l'homme semblait inquiet pour ses biens.

_- Ou pour sa vie, _déclara Kono.

_- Et bien allons vérifier._

Shin appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et observa la caméra se tourner vers lui. Sans attendre, il présenta son badge à cette dernière et se présenta.

_- Monsieur O'Connell, unité 5-0 d'Hawaï. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser._

Personne ne répondit et la grille se mit à trembler sous le bip retentissant qui enclenchait son ouverture. Shin remonta dans la voiture et s'engagea dans l'immense parc. L'imposante porte de la demeure s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire qui fit l'effort de rejoindre les deux agents en bas des escalier.

_- Eddy O'Connell ? _demanda Kono.

_- Il est bien rare de recevoir la visite du 5-0. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? _demanda l'homme aux traits fatigués.

Après de brèves explications sur les raisons de leur venue, le maître des lieux les invita à entrer chez lui.

_- C'est une impressionnante propriété que vous avez là. Vous vivez seul ? _demanda Kono, souriante.

_- Malheureusement, personne n'a voulu de moi jusqu'à maintenant, _s'amusa O'Connell. _Mais malgré sa taille relativement excessive pour une personne seule telle que moi, j'aime profiter des belles choses. On noie sa solitude avec ce qu'on a, n'est-ce pas ?_

Malgré les propos particulièrement péjoratifs de l'homme, il semblait être de bonne humeur. A un tel point que c'en devint particulièrement gênant pour cette pauvre Kono qui ne pensait pas que sa question puisse engendrer une telle réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit, Eddy ne sembla pas s'en vexer puisqu'il invita ses deux convives à rejoindre le salon.

_- Monsieur O'Connell..._

_- Appelez-moi Eddy._

_- Très bien, Eddy. J'imagine que vous n'ignorez pas qu'il y a eu un meurtre au Gota Hôtel la nuit dernière, _demanda Shino.

_- Non effectivement. Lorsque je suis aller rendre les clefs de ma chambre, le hall grouillait déjà de policiers. A-t-on trouvé le responsable ?_

_- Pas encore. Mais nous espérons que votre témoignage nous y aidera d'une façon ou d'une autre, _répondit Kono.

_- Je suis à votre disposition. Posez toutes les questions que vous voulez,_ assura Eddy.

_- Très bien. Tout d'abord, avez vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit de suspect pendant la nuit du 25 au 26 ? Un bruit sourd, une dispute ou même les aller-retours de l'ascenseur ?_

_- Et bien pour tout vous dire, j'ai tendance à dormir comme une pierre. Je me souviens m'être couché aux alentours de 00h10, mais je ne me souviens d'aucun bruit d'aucune sorte. Je suis désolé._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Avez-vous un témoin qui puisse confirmer que vous étiez bel et bien dans votre chambre à 00h10 ?_

_- Dois-je en conclure que je suis suspect ?_

_- Tant que nous n'avons pas plus de piste, nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités._

_- Et bien voyez-vous, comme je vous l'ai dit, je vis seul. Donc personne ne peut confirmer ma présence dans cette chambre cette nuit-là._

_- Monsieur O'Connell, _intervint Kono. _Vous habitez relativement près du Gota Hôtel. Pourquoi avoir réservé deux nuits dans une chambre à 100 $ la nuit alors que vous avez une propriété comme celle-là à une centaine de mètre ?_

Cette question, une fois de plus, sembla froisser le maître des lieux qui se mordit discrètement la lèvre en signe de réticence.

_- Je me vante très peu de ce genre d'affaire, vous savez. Vivre seul depuis plus de 7 ans dans un appartement vide puis cette maison trop grande, ça donne un peu le cafard parfois. Alors il m'arrive de passer quelques nuits dans les hôtels du coin. Pour changer d'air._

Shin et Kono restèrent scotchés l'espace de quelques secondes avant reprendre contenance. Ce genre de raison était pour le moins étrange. Kono sortit alors une photo de sa poche et la présenta à Eddy.

_- Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?_

_- Mmm... Non. Qui est-ce ?_

Kono baissa la tête et rangea la photo, un peu déçue.

_- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous allons y aller maintenant. Merci de votre collaboration._

* * *

Steve et Danny étaient assis sur l'étroit sofa orange, serrés l'un à l'autre de façon inconfortable. La triste veuve leur faisait face avec une peine non dissimulée. Les détails de la mort de ce pauvre Niels Mitch l'avaient totalement bouleversée, au point qu'elle ne parvenait plus à aligner trois mots sans sangloter. Steve et Danny se jetaient du coin de l'œil quelques regards appuyés, tentant de se persuader l'un l'autre que l'heure était venue de laisser cette pauvre femme faire son deuil en paix. Malheureusement pour eux, le téléphone de l'ex Navi Seal ne sembla pas de cet avis et se mit à retentir de façon bruyante dans l'immense salon immaculé. Navré, Steve commença alors à gigoter de manière relativement ridicule afin d'attraper le téléphone qui s'acharnait à vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Finalement, c'est en s'étalant à moitié sur les genoux de son coéquipier qu'il parvint à le récupérer.

_- Désolé, je dois décrocher,_ dit-il à l'attention de la pauvre femme épleurée à laquelle il faisait face._ Oui Shin, quoi de neuf ?_

Steve resta au téléphone pendant un temps non négligeable au point que Danny en vint à le soupçonner de faire durer la conversation afin de ne pas subir cette horrible sensation d'étouffement qu'ils ressentaient ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, face à la jeune veuve et dans le silence écrasant de l'immense salon. Mais dû bien venir le moment où Steve résolu à raccrocher et Danny, qui avait oublié de respirer depuis cinq bonnes minutes, se sentit soudain détendu à l'extrême lorsque l'ancien Navi Seal lui adressa le sourire qui signifiait « je vais bientôt sortir une grenade de ma poche ». Le Commandant se tourna alors vers la pauvre Sally Mitch et la regarda d'un air grave alors qu'elle reniflait peu élégamment.

_- Madame Mitch, avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?_

Alors qu'il posait la question, il sélectionna la bonne photo dans son téléphone et la présenta à la jeune femme. A leur grande surprise, Sally, qui pourtant semblait incapable de la moindre seconde de réflexion rationnelle, cria avec horreur.

_- O-où avez-vous obtenu cette photo ?_ demanda-t-elle, apeurée, oubliant presque sa tristesse l'espace d'un instant.

_- Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que cet homme n'est pas étranger au meurtre de votre mari._

_- Comment cela se pourrait-il, enfin ?!_ se mit-elle à crier.

_- Comment ça ?_ demanda Steve.

_- Cet homme est mort depuis plus de 10 ans !_

Le silence était retombé sur la maison, lourd et plus étouffant que jamais. Malgré le grand espace, les mauvaises ondes que dégageaient le trio polluaient l'air de la demeure.

_- Mort ? Que voulez-vous dire_ _?_ insista Danny.

Sally reprit sa respiration, toujours secouée par de violents hoquets sanglotants.

_- C-cet homme s'appelait Thomas Jefferson. Il était un avocat d'entreprise très réputé sur l'île et il travaillait souvent en collaboration avec Niels lors de ses affaires avec le continent._

_- Un faux nom, hein ?_ confirma Steve. _Ça expliquerait la mystérieuse fortune de ce soit disant banquier._

_- Fortune ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Cet homme est toujours en vie ?!_ s'horrifia la jeune femme.

_- Madame Mitch, pouvez-vous nous expliquer les circonstances de la mort de Thomas Jefferson ?_

Et cette simple question suffit à replonger la pauvre veuve dans ses pleurs incessants. Malgré tout, elle trouva la force de relever la tête et se mit à respirer avec exagération afin de calmer l'énorme boule de tristesse coincée au fond de sa gorge.

_- C-C'était un-un accident stupide. Niels ne voulait pas... Il n'aurait jamais..._

Voyant que la conversation était stérile, Steve tenta une autre méthode. Malgré les commentaires désobligeants de Danny qui n'allaient pas tarder à suivre, l'ex-Seal se risqua à employer une méthode « anti-professionnelle ».

_- C'était un accident ?_

Sally hocha la tête.

_- Niels était impliqué ?_

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, sanglotant toujours.

_- Vous avez été témoin de la scène ?_

Cette fois-ci, Sally démentit.

_- Est-il mort par balle ?_

Non.

_- Par étranglement ?_

Non.

_- Noyé peut-être ?_

Bingo ! Le jeu du question-réponse continua encore cinq bonnes minutes, et les deux 5-0 prirent finalement congé de la pauvre veuve épleurée. Sur le chemin du retour au QG, Steve passa un coup de fil à Kono, histoire de vérifier une intuition.

**- Salut Kono. Fais-moi une recherche sur la mort accidentelle d'un certain Thomas Jefferson, s'il te plaît. Il semblerait que notre cher Eddy ne nous ai pas tout dit !**

Steve raccrocha tranquillement alors qu'il prenait une rue à contre sens et observa Danny du coin de l'oeil, intrigué par son silence.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Danno ? D'habitude tu hurles dès que je passe à l'orange !_

Danny soupira silencieusement, couvert par les bruits du moteur. Il redressa alors la tête et fixa la route d'un oeil absent.

_- C'est juste que... Cette femme était tellement bouleversée par la mort de son mari, que je réalise que j'ai perdu ma chance d'être pleuré comme ça un jour. Moi j'ai plus tout ça. Je réalise que j'ai sacrifié mon bonheur. Maintenant que Rachel n'est plus là, qui viendra pleurer pour moi quand je ne serait plus là ? C'est un peu con de voir les choses comme ça, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher._

Steve resta silencieux un moment. Rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Danny s'ouvrait très rarement sur ce genre de sujet, et McGarrett commémora l'instant en silence, comme s'il priait pour que cette demi minute ne s'efface jamais de sa mémoire.

_- Tu as Grace_, dit-il alors. _Je ne suis pas sûr que la faire pleurer pour toi soit la meilleure des choses à faire, mais elle t'aime beaucoup. Et puis arrête de chouiner, tu trouvera bien quelqu'un qui t'aimera au moins autant et qui sera capable de te supporter ! On trouve de tout dans la nature tu sais !_

Danny ricana. Il n'avait même pas idée.

_- Je trouvais cette expression complètement ridicule, jusqu'au jour où j'ai croisé ta route et que j'ai constaté que les hommes de Neanderthal n'avaient pas tous disparu._

_- Oh, ça c'est bas comme réflexion Danno !_ s'exclama Steve avec amusement.

_- Je me met à la hauteur de ton QI, sois-en reconnaissant._

Steve et Danny rirent alors de bon coeur. L'ancien Seal avait accompli sa mission, Danny avait retrouvé le sourire.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il est très court, j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux publier des chapitres plus courts à intervalles réguliers plutôt que des chapitres sans fin une fois tout les six mois ! Donc j'espère que ça vous convient =) !**


End file.
